The invention relates to an apparatus for producing a semiconductor and a method to producing the semiconductor.
A semiconductor module includes a semiconductor chip that is typically mounted onto a carrier, for example a ceramic substrate, for dissipation of heat away from the operational semiconductor chip. The semiconductor chip includes electrical circuits and contact pads which are connected to the electrical circuit. The contact pads may be connected to external contact pads which are arranged on the carrier by using strip lines, wires, etc.
The exact positioning of the semiconductor chips relative to the carrier during assembly of the module is a technically challenging task. Especially in combination with modern low-temperature joining techniques (LTJT) for bonding the semiconductor chips to the carrier (e.g., a DCB substrate) known appliances employing positioning-frames to position semiconductor chips on the substrate do not render satisfactory results.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.